


The Broken Microscope

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x10, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 War Room + Ship, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, War Room + Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Day 3 of MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight: SceneFor today, I choose to expand on the ending scene from 2x10 War Room + Ship. I really really loved that it was Matty who came to comfort Mac. I also love the way she was content to just stand with him and keep him company because she could tell that was what he needed.That being said, I know I would’ve also loved to see a moment of Jack comforting Mac.So…I wrote a fic about just that :-D





	The Broken Microscope

“Matty, what the hell happened?” Jack said the second he was over the threshold of the war room. He had gotten very vague texts from both Riley and Matty saying that something was wrong and that he needed to come into Phoenix right away. “Is it Mac? Is he okay?” Jack wasn’t sure how the kid had managed to hurt himself when he wasn’t physically on the mission, but he didn’t put it past him.

“He’s okay, physically at least,” Matty said and Jack looked at her incredulously.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” He demanded.

“Just sit down Dalton, and I’ll explain it to you,” Matty said with a tired sigh. Jack realized that whatever had happened had taken a toll on her as well.

“Okay,” Jack put his hands up in surrender and sat down. Matty came over and stood next to his chair, putting her hand on the arm.

“Mac managed to save everyone on board the ship except one. The young lady whom he was communicating with sacrificed herself so that the students could survive. Mac did everything he could, there just wasn’t any other options.” Matty spoke in her professional, head of the Phoenix voice, but her eyes were filled with sadness. Jack absorbed the information with a sinking feeling in his gut. Mac always took the loss of an innocent life very hard, especially when he believed he could’ve done something to prevent it. Jack had no doubt that this was one of those times.

“He blames himself doesn’t he?” Jack asked to confirm his suspicions.

“Yes, I went over to his house after and he was so stoic. He didn’t want to talk so we just stood out on his balcony for a while. Eventually, he said he was going to bed, but I think he really just wanted to be alone. So I left.” Matty seemed distressed and Jack couldn’t blame her. He’d seen Mac in moods like this, and it was always disconcerting. Jack put his hand over Matty’s on the chair to comfort her.

“He’s just processing. He’s probably going over every version of what could have happened to see if there was a way he could’ve saved that girl,” Jack said.

“He did everything he could,” Matty assured him.

“Then that big brain of his will eventually come to the same conclusion. Once he does, then he can work on grieving the loss of someone he got along with.” Jack has seen Mac talking to Zoe when he had walked out of the Phoenix. He had seen how engaged and excited Mac was in the conversation.

“So, do we just leave him alone for a little while?” Matty asked, referring to his judgment since he had been working with Mac for longer.

“Oh hell no, I’m going over there. Brother will drive himself insane thinking about it if I don’t give him something else to focus on,” Jack responded.

“And what are you going to give him to focus on?” Matty inquired.

“Um, is there anything here that needs to be fixed?”

“You mean besides my window?” Matty looked at the broken pane of glass in exasperation

“Do I want to know? You know what, nevermind, I don’t,” Jack answered his own question. He knew perfectly well what, or more accurately who, had happened to that window. “Is there anything here that is broken that Mac could fix?”

“I can pull up the work orders,” Matty said, walking over to her tablet and typing something out. “There’s a broken door, a few faulty computers, a broken microscope, a few light bulbs-”

“The microscope, that’s good. Where is it?” Jack interrupted Matty, having gotten the information he needed.

“Lab 3,” Matty answered and Jack jumped up to head out. Once he reached the door he paused for a second and turned back to Matty.

“Matty for the record, none of this is your fault either,” Jack felt compelled to say.

“I know that Jack,” Matty retorted, but her expression was one of fondness.

“And thanks for looking out for the kid when I couldn’t,” Jack said, feeling guilty that he hadn’t been there for Mac.

“It’s my job Dalton,” Matty said

“Going over to an agent’s house and keeping them company for hours is above and beyond your job description and you know it. So just accept the gratitude.” Jack wanted Matty to know how much he appreciated that. He was glad to know that Mac was in good hands even when he wasn’t there.

“Just, go be with our boy,” Matty said, her voice was stern, making it sound like an order, but her expression was softer than Jack had ever seen it be.

“Yes Ma’am,” Jack gave her a salute and a wink and headed out of the door. He made his way as quickly as he could to lab 3 and then over to Mac’s house.

Jack, as always, let himself into Mac’s home. The place was eerily dark and quiet. Knowing where Mac was, Jack flipped on lights as he walked through the house and out onto the balcony. Sure enough, Mac was sitting by the unlit fire and staring out at the LA skyline.

“Mac?” Jack made his way over to his partner, setting the box down as he sat next to Mac.

“I figured you’d show up sooner or later,” Mac said, glancing in Jack’s direction briefly. Even in the darkness, Jack could see the pain in Mac’s expression. The young agent was struggling to keep his face blank, but Jack could read him like a book.

“Matty told me-” Jack started, but was immediately cut off by Mac.

“I will tell you the same thing I told her, I don’t feel like talking.”

“Alright, partner,” Jack dropped it with an easy smile. He knew that Mac would talk when, and only when, he was ready. Jack purposefully put his arms behind him and leaned back so he nudged the box he had brought. The rattling noise it made was enough to finally bring Mac’s attention to it.

“What’s that?” He asked suspiciously, looking at the box like it was somehow going to force him to talk about his feelings.

“Oh, it is...you know what? Nevermind, it was a stupid idea. Let’s just sit here and stare at the city’s skyline a bit more,” Jack said, intentionally baiting Mac. Mac gave him a look that told Jack he knew exactly what he was doing, but immediately after he eyed the box curiously.

“Just tell me what it is,” Mac said finally. Jack shrugged and slid the box over to him. Mac opened it up and then looked at Jack in surprise. “A microscope? You know I already have one of these,” Mac said, quirking an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“Yeah, this isn’t a present bro. It’s broken.”

“What?”

“That right there is a broken Phoenix microscope,” Jack said proudly, but Mac clearly wasn’t getting his point yet.

“Jack, why did you bring me a broken Phoenix microscope?”

“So you can fix it, genius,” Jack said. “Matty was freaking out about the number of work orders, especially a certain window…” Jack paused here to give Mac a significant look. “So I told her that you help her out a bit. I also figured you would want to keep your hands busy,” Jack said the last part honestly. He knew that Mac would see right through his motives so he might as well be upfront about them.

Mac looked between him and the box for a few moments. Then he got up and walked off of the balcony and into the house. Not really sure how to take that reaction, Jack decided to give the kid a few minutes. It didn’t take Mac more than a minute to return, however. He sat back down next to Jack and the older agent saw that he had a few tools in his hands.

“Thanks,” Mac said when Jack slid the box over to him.

“No problem. Hey, you want a beer?”

“Sure,” Mac said offhandedly. Jack left him to his tinkering for a bit as he went inside to grab them a couple beers. He also took this opportunity to check his phone and was not surprised to see that he had a few texts from Riley and one from Cage asking how Mac was. He quickly texted back that the kid would be alright and then got their beers.

“Here ya go,” Jack said as he walked back out and handed Mac the drink.

“Thanks,” Mac said. He took the beer but set it aside without drinking it, turning his attention back to the microscope instead.

Jack settled down with his own beer and enjoyed the sounds of Mac working and the city from a distance. It was a nice night out and Jack didn’t at all mind sitting in silence next to his best friend.

It took a long while before Mac started speaking. His voice was quiet, but it still took most of Jack’s training not to jump at the sudden sound. 

“There was a moment when I thought she would come back and maybe even join the Phoenix. I imagined me showing her around the Foundation and then the two of us going out for ice cream. We got along so well, and I thought…” Mac trailed off and once more the only sound was him fixing the microscope.

“It sounds like she was a special lady,” Jack said. He wanted to pull Mac into a big hug and assure him that it would all be okay, but he knew that Mac wouldn’t appreciate that. Mac needed to grieve in his own way. Unfortunately for Jack, Mac’s way of dealing usually involved spending a good deal of time in his own head.

“She was,” Mac said. His voice was still sad, but it didn’t seem as heartbreaking as it had when he had first told Jack he didn’t want to talk about it.

The two continued to chat a bit, not getting into too deep of conversations, but mostly they just sat in silence and enjoyed each other’s company.

This went on for hours and by the time Jack decided to call it a night, he had a freshly fixed microscope and Mac’s eyes looked slightly less haunted.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's information if you want to get in on the MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight action!!
> 
> http://macspaperclips.tumblr.com/post/178091723524/macgyver-appreciation-fortnight


End file.
